


Up and Down

by FandomScavenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomScavenger/pseuds/FandomScavenger
Summary: Steve's side of the story.





	Up and Down

2016 was a really hard year for Steve.  
He tried to tell you many times about Peggy, Bucky and his past that tried to catch with him so hard that it was imminent.  
He tried to tell you about the times he didn't went to that meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D he was supposed to go because he was busy caring for a 92 years old Peggy.  
He tried to tell you how he introduced you to her many times because of her Alzheimer and everytime she would smile and blessed the relationship. 

Until one night a bleeding Nick Fury was waiting for both of you on your apartment.  
Then everything went downhill.  
S.H.I.E.L.D got infiltrated, Bucky returned as some kind of brainwashed soldier, the secretary Alexander Pierce was Hydra and that 3 huge weapons on the sky could've killed millions because they were a threat. 

Steve woke up from his two day coma and the first thing he saw it was you. You were the reason he was awake.  
He never told you how in his dreams he saw himself on a ballroom. He thought it was another dream of Peggy. But instead of her, you appeared with the black dress you once wear at Stark's party.  
In that moment, Steve realized he was able to let go. <

He proposed not long after you started your search for Bucky. Of course you said yes. 

Then it happened the as such called 'Civil War'.  
For consequence you had to disappear from the radar with Steve. Unfortunately Sam got caught but you were able to set him free shortly after. 

During this whole time, Steve remained by your side reminding you how much he loved you.  
2018 came by and he fought alongside Wakandians, his friends and his wife against the Mad Titan army. 

Unfortunately, you not only lost the battle but your friends. Sam, Bucky, Wanda; all of them became ashes.  
Then 5 years went by so fast you thought it was like blinking.  
Scott reappeared after thought death with a plan.

When you dropped back into 2012, you followed the plan and tried to take the Tesseract but failed miserably. Tony had an idea where to get Pimm's work and the Tesseract at the same time. 

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked Rogers. 

"I do" Your husband answered and Tony nodded.

"Set your gps 04/07/1970"  
Steve did as told without hesitation.  
You reached your husband's arm looking at him for something. You wanted him to assure you anything. You didn't exactly knew what.  
He only stared at you for a few seconds before Scott grabbed you to let him disappear in a time cloud.  
You knew about that year very well. 

Now back at 2023 and after the hardest battle of your life, Steve was standing on the teleporter with The Mjölnir and The Infinity Stones.  
His only task was to return them and come back. 

"You sure you don't want me to travel with you? I was thinking we could go in the 80's and buy tickets for a Queen's concert"  
He smiled looking at you with so much love. 

"That's a good idea, although I don't think Banner would let us use the teleporter as a toy" Steve answered. 

"He's right!" Banner added from the console. 

You both shared a laugh and a kiss. 

"See you soon" you told him and he waved goodbye.

After he was transported, The Hulk counted down.  
When he hit number one and Steve was not back you felt something was wrong. 

\----------------------------------  
After Steve returned the Stones, he wanted to pay a visit to someone very special.  
He bought flowers, he dressed nicely.  
Three knocks on a door after, a young Margaret Carter opened the door to find an alive Steve Rogers.  
She cried, she hugged him, they both cried.  
They went to the living room and sit in silence just holding each other, until Steve broke the hug.

"Peggy, I need something to tell you" 

"Sure, go ahead" Peggy said holding his hand.

Then Steve proceed to explain everything since he was frozen to the time travel and how he saved the world.  
Peggy was astonished. But she believed every word her Steve told her.

"But that's not all" he continued but Peggy interrupted.

"You're married. I know" 

"How?" 

"The ring in your hand. You thought I wouldn't notice? In this light it shines a lot" she smiled but reassured him it was fine.  
"What's her name?"  
\------------------------------------

Suddenly, he reappeared on the teleporter and everyone let go a sigh of relief.  
He went down and hugged you so hard he almost broke you. 

"Easy there, hun! You were only gone for 5 seconds. Something happened?" You asked through his body. He wasn't letting go. 

"I saw Peggy" he whispered on you ear.  
You skin went pale.  
"And I told her about you. I told her about everything. She immediately sent me back to you, and I'm here.   
(Y/N) would you marry me?" 

"Steve, we're already married" you answered and he looked at you. 

"I'll marry you anytime again" 

And so he did.  
He never lied to you.  
He never kept a secret.  
He told you about his past and mistakes.  
He gave you everything and that was enough. You were his present now and he would keep you.  
He finally had his happy ending with you at his side.  
You were his now and forever. 

And you went to Queen's concert. It was epic.


End file.
